Love Surrounding the Crownless Lords
by Jamimlia
Summary: a silver feather and black armor are all that's left
1. Just to Make You Laugh

DISCLAIMER: Odin sphere, I don't own it. *Cries*

**Title: **Just to make you laugh.

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** When Oswald makes Gwendolyn laugh, he's surprised that she hasn't laughed in ten years....

**Warning:** Slight fluff and dislike of shrimp.

* * *

"I don't_ like_ shrimp." Oswald said to himself, quietly and stubbornly. They had just eaten and unfortunately, shrimp was served. Now resting in his room, he confessed this to himself. Gwendolyn was also in the room, reading a book and twirling her hair with her fingers. For once, she looked like someone who hadn't slain many, who hadn't lost people close to her, completely absorbed in the world of her book. He hoped Gwendolyn couldn't hear him complain. But it's just.....

Coming from Ringford, seafood was considered a delicacy, and only few had eaten it in their lifetime. Oswald was one of the few. He had hated it from the start. It was just.....disgusting.

Gwendolyn looked at him, and eyebrow raised, when suddenly without warning she started giggling. So she had heard him.

"What's so funny?" Oswald asked, fighting a smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth. He hadn't heard Gwendolyn laugh before.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just-" Gwendolyn tried to smother another giggle, "You sounded so childish."

"Childish?" Oswald inquired. He had been told he sounded scary, dangerous, but never childish. Lovable, sweet, but never childish.

"Yes!" Gwendolyn covered mouth with her hand.

"I need to talk to Myris. I take my leave." he said, trying to smother the urge to laugh with Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn nodded, returning to her book's world with a small smile on her face.

She thinks I'm going to tell Myris to never cook shrimp again, Oswald thought to himself as he stepped out the door.

But, no, he had a much more important matter to discuss with Myris.

~*--*~

"Myris?"

Oswald called the name again. Where on earth was that talking and walking bunny?

"Oswald? I'm over here."

In the kitchen. Typical.

"Myris?"

"Yes?" She was washing dishes at an amazing speed considering she had tiny paws and was only about three feet high.

"Does Gwendolyn laugh often? I never heard her laugh until today."

Myris dropped the dish she was washing and looked at Oswald in shock.

"You made her _laugh?!_"

Oswald shifted uncomfortably. "Y-Yes...."

"I mean, it's not bad, it's just..." Myris sighed, "The poor girl hasn't laughed since her mother died about 10 years ago."

Oswald felt pleased with himself, yet sad for Gwendolyn. He had made her laugh when she hadn't in ten years.

"That's all I wanted to know Myris." Oswald pondered these thoughts as he made his way back to his room.

He wondered if he could make her laugh more.

~*--*~

**Author's Note:**

I don't know about you, but I always thought of Gwendolyn as a delicate flower. I always think that she had a major sickness in her younger life, and it affected her for the rest of her life. I think Myris would disapprove of Odin forcing his daughter to fight, and was grateful to Oswald for treating her well and that's why she's very happy that Oswald is Gwendolyn's husband.


	2. The Bet

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Odin Sphere.

**Title: **The Bet

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Mercedes and Matthew have a bet going on. Brom has said in his letters that Oswald is married. The Queen and her adviser are betting who it is. Guess who wins.

**Warning:** Betting and slight fluff once more.

* * *

"When did Brom say they'd be here?"

"Any minute now."

A very impatient fairy and a dwarf were in Pooka Village, waiting in the Pooka Kitchen, staring forever out the open window. Both had books to hide their faces when _they_ came.

Brom had sent a letter to the Queen of the Fairies, saying that he was glad that the queen won with the weapon. This line caught Mercedes eye, however.

_I'm sad to say, Queen, your victory made things a bit unpleasant here. Oswald's wife is crushed, and has......._

Mercedes didn't even bother to read the rest of the letter. The Shadow Knight, _married?!_ It was practically impossible.

She sent a letter back to Brom, demanding to see Oswald and his wife for proof. Brom had replied, saying that in three days' time Oswald was taking his wife to the Rabbit Cafe in Pooka Village for a lunch.

(Flashback!)

_"It's hard to believe that **Oswald **__is married." Said the queen, showing the letter to Matthew._

_"I believe he's is in an arranged marriage." Mercedes added. "There's no other way."_

_"I believe that he actually married for love," said Matthew, scanning the letter. "The only reason Oswald was harsh to your highness was because he was simply too loyal to Melvin. He's quite loyal to those who show compassion to him."_

_"I don't believe it." Meredes said, crossing her arms. "He was in a arranged marriage."_

_"Also, it seems that she's from Ragnanival. A Titainia woman wouldn't care who won the war." Matthew added._

_"I think she's from Titainia, and in an arranged marriage. I bet one Valentinian Gold__ on it." she said. She made a mistake. A dwarf can never turn down a bet._

_"You're on." _

(End Flashback)

"They're here!" hissed Mercedes. She hastily lifted the menu, as did Matthew. Both peeked over their menus.

It was Oswald. He was talking with a very pretty women, who had silver hair and deep blue eyes. Both were smiling.

"They're holding hands." Said Mercedes, dumbfounded.

"That means they're in love." said Matthew, a slow grin showing on small face.

"That still doesn't mean that she's from Ragnanival." Mercedes pouted.

"Wait, look at that face, Queen." Matthew said.

Mercedes stared. She looked familiar, yet the Queen couldn't think where's she seen that face before.

"She seems familiar....oh, no." Mercedes said. Oswald's wife was pouting, frowning, similar to Mercedes currently. Oswald was laughing a little bit.

"That's.....Odin's....Witch...." The fairy said. She looked at her adviser. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Fine!" She said. She slammed a Valentinian Gold Coin on the table and crossed her arms.

_Stupid Dwarfs._

_~*--*~_

**Author's Note:**

Well, what do you guys think if this book?

I keep little plot bunnies about Oswald and Gwendolyn, but I can't make them into a story. So then I post it as a drabble or one-shot here.

I'm so brilliant. :D


	3. Dusk and Dawn, Part 1, Gwen

DISCLAIMER: Odin sphere, I don't own it. *Cries*

**Title: **Dusk and Dawn Part 1, Gwendolyn's dream.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** When both Gwendolyn and Oswald have nightmares, they find comfort in each other. And did I mention that the Nightmares _somehow _include Onyx? I wonder why. *whistles innocently*

**Warning:** Spoilers for those who haven't seen Gwen fight King Onyx in the false ending. Nightmare that includes the death of Oswald. And SEVERE making-fun-of Onyx. I'm having so much fun! **This is a three part story. This is Part 1, Gwendolyn's Dream. Read on.**

* * *

Both Gwendolyn and Oswald are very light sleepers.

Both had to stay within their base for the war. Both had to protect themselves, yet get rest for the energy tomorrow.

For Oswald, he had to hear the soft padded foot of a Beserker, the rustle of a Valkyrie when she lands, and the clinking of bombs in the bags of enemy dwarfs.

For Gwendolyn, it was the flutter of a fairy's wing, the clinking of a Paladin's armor, and the sand moving as a Unicorn Knight approached.

But on this night, however, they would have terrifying nightmares. They shall awake with sweat on their faces, breathing hard, and will turn to the other for comfort.

But what could make two warriors far superior than others panic so?

Well, would you like to find out?

~*--*~

Gwendolyn couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was Ringford forest, or what was left of it. Fire was looming everywhere, burnt branches were scattered, and corpses of fairies laid every other step you took.

"Follow the wind." a voice suddenly ordered from nowhere. But Gwendolyn recognized it.

_What's Onyx doing here?!_

"Let the environment that has worked against us help keep our flames alight!" Onyx declared. Two Vulcans approached him.

"Lord Onyx!" one of them said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"The Shadow Knight approaches." said the other.

_Oswald?!_

"We cannot restrain him."

Onyx looked thoughtful. "Oswald, eh....?"

A shadowy form suddenly appeared and sliced at a Vulcan, she screamed and her partner went behind her king.

Oswald turned back into a human. Fear suddenly filled Gwendolyn. What if he got wounded further? What if he...died?

"Oswald!" she called.

"What is happening, Onyx?!" demanded her husband, he clearly didn't hear her. "Why are you here? Answer me!"

"Oswald!" She called again. Nothing happened. She tried touch him, put her hand went right through him.

_I...I'm a ghost?! What is going on?!_ she wondered.

"You need a reason?" Onyx said, chuckling. Gwendolyn wanted nothing more than to stab him with her spear right then.(**A/N:** Seriously, does ANYONE else get the sudden urge to stab Onyx or Melvin when playing this? 'Cause I have. A lot.)

"Then I will tell you." Onyx lifted his arms, "I decided I want the world."

Gwendolyn glanced at the Inferno King in disbelief. She didn't know this side of him. Truth be told, she'd only seen the flirtatious, angry-that-she-chose-Oswald side of Onyx.

"All of it...." Onyx continued in that dramatic way of his.

"I thought you were more intelligent than this, but it seems I was mistaken." Oswald said. Gwendolyn noticed her husband's voice get lower and quieter.

_He's Angry,_ Gwendolyn realized. (**A/N:** Does anyone else notice Oswald's voice gets lower when he's mad?)

"It saddens me as well." Onyx said in a mocking tone. Gwendolyn's face heated in anger. But she could not do anything, she was a ghost.

"But now that we have met again..." Onyx's hand suddenly erupted in flames. "Shall I wipe away my dishonor, or shall I be reduced to ashes?" He asked Oswald.

"I will not make the mistake of letting you live this time." hissed Oswald.

There was a blinding flash of light, and Onyx was no longer there. In his place was a monster. It was....Gwendolyn couldn't describe it. It was some sort of fiery demon.

"This is not like before." Onyx voice said. Gwendolyn could only guess that it was coming from the beast.

"Before leaving, I absorbed the hottest lava into myself. I am now...without a doubt.....The incarnation of blazing inferno!" shouted Onyx.

Oswald was a skilled fighter, but so was Onyx. Oswald had to run away a couple of times. Gwendolyn's throat filled with fear. When Onyx rested, Oswald turn into his Shadow Form and slice. Onyx then did a fiery explosion, causing Oswald to turn back into human and be flung far away. Gwendolyn would do anything to turn back to normal and defeat Onyx alongside her husband. She could practically feel every blow that was tossed Oswald's way.

Without warning, Onyx turned back to the human form she knew.

Oswald laughed again. "You've chiseled away at me, but I am still at my full strength."

Oswald was exhausted, and you could easily tell. His breathing was heavier and heavier...

"What, can't you change?" Onyx taunted. He grinned. "You _can't_ be done already." Gwendolyn's anger was suppressed with her concern for Oswald.

"No..." breathed Oswald, "You _will_ die...."

Gwendolyn's transparent eyes filled with tears. In her nature, of course, she held them back. "Oswald...Stop it....You're hurting yourself.....Please stop...." She begged. But he couldn't hear. She'd do anything. Anything to let Oswald hear her and stop. What cruel fate forced her to come and witness this? (**A/N: **Who, Me? Of course not!*whistles innocently again*)

"How many times did you use your power in that battle?" Asked Onyx. Gwendolyn had stopped counting at eleven.

'You've reached your limit." Onyx realized. His face twisted in to an evil smile that Gwendolyn knew would haunt her until the end her days. _This _was Onyx's chance. Very easily he could kill Oswald right now and claim Gwendolyn as his.

Oswald shook his head. "Shut up...... And watch...." He lifted his hand to his eyes, a sign he was attempting to transform.

_Attempting._

Gwendolyn carefully watched Oswald. His transformation was taking much longer than usual.

_Is something wrong? Was Onyx right?(**A/N:** For once? Can it be? He's RIGHT?!)_

"Rrrr...."

Sudden tremors in the ground startled shut her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch.

A terrible scream ripped through the air, cutting through Gwendolyn's heart and soul.

"Vulcans! Stand back!" Onyx ordered. Gwendolyn still refused to open her eyes.

"Lord Onyx...." one of the Vulcans said in awe. What possibly could have happened?

"He's lost his power and his identity." Onyx said smugly. Gwendolyn peeked, but the sight caused her eyes to widen in pure terror.

Oswald had turned into a Revenant. Those ghost things on Horn Mountain. They must have been previous users of the Belderiver.

"His soul has been devoured." Onyx explained.

"No....." Gwendolyn whispered. "No....." Her tears started to spill down her face.

"He's a mere shadow now." Onyx turned to simply walk away. Gwendolyn looked down at the ground.

"So this is the end of the Shadow Knight...." A Vulcan said.

"I shall inform Gwendolyn of your fate when I meet her." Hearing her name cause Gwendolyn to glance at the Inferno King. Onyx smiled. "Yes, your pathetic end...."

Gwendolyn wanted nothing more to shout at him, "I know of his fate. I know that you caused it and I will _never_ love you!"

Gwendolyn simply started to cry freely, her sobs pushing the Revenant's last words away from her ears, thought they would have done a bit to help her.

"Gwen.....do.....lyn....."

~*--*~

Gwendolyn awoke with a start. She gasped for breath, as if she had been underwater for a long time. "Calm down...." She told herself, over and over. She turned to see her husband.

In all honesty, if she hadn't seen him on the battlefield, she would have mistaken him for a angel. (**A/N: **I think I can name three stories with that line. Too bad I can't think of anything better -_-) His hair askew, his eyes peacefully shut, his hands resting at his sides.

_He must be having better dream than I am._ (**A/N: **Oh, the Irony. He has much worse than her. Mwahaha.)

A very un-Gwendolyn like idea occurred to her. At first she denied it, then she slowly started to accept it. After all, she _does _wake up first.

She blushed like mad. She carefully move his hand. No reaction. Slowly and carefully, she moved into Oswald's arms, wrapping them around her as if in a hug.(**A/N:** Both are on their sides, now. I'm not sure if you can picture it, but it's SO CUTE in my mind!) She smiled.

Falling back into slumber, she had much more pleasant dreams than she did before, perhaps because she was now in Oswald's embrace.

~*--*~

**Author's Note:**

YAY!!! I got Part One done! *dances*

So, what d'ya think? Is it cute? FLUFFY?! I think it is.

Wow, about 7 **A/N**s in this.

Just wait 'til Oswald's dream. It's going to be MUCH worse. And when he wakes up?

You'll just have to find out. ;)

Adieu! Until Part Two!


End file.
